villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
August (Fairy Tail)
August is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series Fairy Tail. He is the General of the Spriggan 12 and is said to be the strongest male Spriggan 12 member (with Irene Belserion being the strongest female). He is also the son of Zeref Dragneel and Mavis Vermilion and the nephew of Natsu Dragneel but his relationship with his family is kept hidden and is never revealed outside to anyone. He appears in the Alvarez Empire ''arc as a supporting antagonist. He is voiced by Yoshito Yasuhara as an adult and Natsumi Fujiwara as a child in the Japanese version of the anime, and Bruce DuBose as an adult and Brittany Lauda as a child in the English version of the anime. Appearance August is a white-haired elderly man with a long beard who wears a torn robe with a large collar piece behind his head. He carries around a staff with a purple gem on top of it. In his battle form, his appearance changes quite drastically with his hair appearing to be more grown out and his robe being removed from his top, revealing his muscular physique and symbols around his torso area. Personality August is loyal to his master and a good leader to his other 11 partners, even at times willing to talk with others. Although he's also willing to sacrifice them when they are defeated and has displayed evil tendencies such as wanting to kill Cana in front of her father Gildarts. August often comes off being strict and stern, rarely showing any sign of emotions. Despite this, Brandish states that August is the one that is the easiest to talk to and is willing to at least negotiate with his enemies, despite his loyalty to Zeref. However, he is shown to have a quick temper as when Mest attempted to kill him by manipulating Brandish, he immediately lashed out into his battle form and began to attack his opponents. Biography Early life August was born of Zeref Dragneel and Mavis Vermillion through unknown means. After his birth, he was abandoned by Precht Gaebolg, due to his immense level of magic power but managed to survive. The unnamed child who possessed great foresight already knew of his real parents and had went onto live a harsh life before by complete chance he met his father who was unaware of his identity. Zeref made the child his subordinate and gave him his name '''August' after the month in which he unknowingly met the child's mother. Alvarez Empire Arc He is one of the four Spriggan 12 members to greet the emperor. He also protects Ajeel from Laxus Dreyar's attack and appears during the meeting. During the invasion, he destroys Bosco along with fellow shields of spriggan God Serena and Jacob Lessio. When God Serena fights the other Gods of Ishgar and Jura he stops Jacob to interfere. He also stops God Serena from killing the wounded wizard saints and the three prepare to make their move. But at that moment, everyone gathered senses an incredible magic power that even causes August to sweat. It is Acnologia who appears after catching the scent of God Serena's dragon slayer magic and kills the man when he goes on a rant about trying to locate him. August is shocked at watching God Serena taken down in a instant before regaining his composure in time to prevent Jacob from attacking Acnologia warning him that the Dragon King's power outclasses theirs and how they must obtain Fairy Heart. After Jacob's failed attempt to get Fairy Heart and defeat, he is confronted by Brandish μ who tries to negotiate with him. He then shifts his attention to glare at the gathered mages seemingly recognizing Natsu (who is actually his uncle). Afterwards he decides to talk with Fairy Tail members however, Brandish stabs him. Mest then reveals that he manipulated Brandish to stab him. He then goes in his battle mode, placing a sleeping spell on Brandish and tries to annihilate the Fairy Tail members. He is then teleported to a random location along with Brandish who heals him. He then explains the magic to Brandish and how it was Irene's doing to get Zeref closer to Fairy Heart and send Acnologia far away. Then the two meet Irene who tortures Mirajane for defeating her top members. He then tries to kill Mirajane and goes with Irene and Brandish to the meeting and the latter secretly heals Mirajane. He then along other Spriggan 12 members gets ready to protect the capture Fairy Tail Guild hall. Later he's confronted by the male Crime Sorciere members, who he defeats by himself, telling Jellal that "Light" and "Dark" are not only good and evil respectively. After Irene's death and Universe One is dispelled he comments he appears on the Cardia Cathedral trying kill all of Magnolia's citizens, but he is stopped by Gildarts who hits him destroying the Cathedral. Then the two fight each other until Cana arrives and joins Gildarts. When Cana casts Fairy Law on him he remains uninjured. He then asks Gildarts, what happens if the Spriggan 12 member kills Cana, which angers the Fairy Tail member and makes the latter attack him, despite Cana saying August was tricking, which he blocks. It turns out, that his primary magic is Copy Magic which does not work on Holder Magic and Gildarts is then able to knock out August. Then August stands up and uses a suicide attack which would kill everyone, but cancels it because his mother Mavis was also there and dissolves. Powers and Abillities *'Immense Magic Power': August possesses immensely terrifying reserves and strength in Magic Power, being crowned the strongest man and strongest individual among the Spriggan 12 as the group's leader, on par with Irene Belserion, the strongest woman of the twelve, while surpassing Larcade Dragneel the 3rd strongest to an unknown extent. His power goes so far beyond what the other nine have normally at their disposal that even Makarov Dreyar, one of the highly esteemed Ten Wizard Saints and Fairy Tail's Guild Master, grew quite visibly distraught at the mere memory of some of August's capabilities in Magic at work. Even fellow Shields Jacob Lessio and Brandish hold the elder's might in very high regard, with the latter one stating that, of all Mages in existence, with the exception of most probably Zeref himself, only Irene is capable of matching August in power and even she, along with the other Spriggan 12 members, cannot fight him. Mest Gryder, Lucy Heartfilia, and even Natsu Dragneel were awed by his immense Magical presence, with Mest pointing out how, despite knowing of August's power level, he didn't expect him to be that powerful, and that his power is in fact in a completely different dimension from even Brandish's (hers already being exceptionally overwhelming), with even Natsu and Lucy, despite being called on to have dull senses for it, stating that August's power was a "bit higher" than Brandish's own tremendous strength. One of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages, Mirajane Strauss, hailed his Magic Power, alongside Irene's, as defying common sense, while sweating from simply being in their presence. Even Brandish seems to be nervous when they exerted their Magic Power. Mavis Vermilion, too, Fairy Tail's First Guild Master herself, was scared of August's mere presence. He was even able to easily defeat the majority of Crime Sorcière, (including former Wizard Saint Jellal Fernandes) by himself, without so much as a scratch to his own person. When he exerted his power, it was capable of shaking both the earth and sky while making the very foundation on which he stood steadily crumble. Even the combined efforts of Gildarts Clive the arguably strongest mage in Fairy Tail and Cana Alberona with The Grand Fairy Spell Fairy Glitter couldn’t defeat him. *'Ars Magia (アルス＝マギア Aru Magia)': An Ancient Spell August possesses that, with the massive Magic Power he was born with, has the power to destroy an entire country at least the size of Fiore. By using his body as a catalyst, his Magic Power melts and destroys the environment, breaking down any inorganic substance into pieces, while also evaporating the blood inside living beings. This Magic is also potent enough to disable the use of other Magics during its casting; however, if he so chooses, August can cease his casting of the Magic, but his body remains destroyed. *'Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō)': August can summon forth a gargantuan amount of heat energy around his being that surges up to incalculable heights at extreme speeds in form of a pillar, so large that it can be felt and clearly seen kilometers away, tearing away and, as hinted by the Magic King himself, dissolving into oblivion everything so unfortunate as to lie within the immediate range of effect. Even Natsu (as an extremely strong and competent Fire Dragon Slayer) wasn't able to fully negate this attack. *'Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō)': August can use this Magic and his mastery was sufficiently potent to easily put Brandish to sleep in a moment with a meager wave of his hand, despite her well-feared enormous power, which shows the difference in power between them. *'Magical Barrier': August can conjure up extremely potent barriers; he used one of unknown shape and size to completely shield fellow Shield of Spriggan Ajeel Ramal from a massive electric explosion of the Wizard Saint-tier Laxus Dreyar (which dispersed Ajeel's Sands of Death), which left the Desert King astonished when witnessed; August even implied that he had expected Ajeel to die from the blast, although Ajeel dismissed this as a foolish thought. He later was able to shield himself from the extremely powerful Fairy Glitter cast by Cana. *'Magical Camouflage': August can camouflage his and others' Magical presence from Magic Radar detection. *'Bullet Magic': A Magic that August uses to produce ballistic projectiles of Magical energy out of his hands to launch at foes. *'Piercing Bullet': August merely points his index finger at a target to fire from it a thin, fast-moving, beam-like projectile of high piercing power, piercing a human's torso and a large boulder behind it without the projectile visibly slowing down. *'Copy Magic': August at first manifests a gift of precognition that allows him to recall events before his birth. As an adult, August manifests the highest level of Copy Magic and is lauded as the "Magic King" due to this particular kind of Magic, which he can notably use instantaneously; with it, August can copy, master, and then nullify an opponent's Magic after having given it witness. However, he is unable to copy Holder Magic as one cannot use Holder Magic without physically using the required tools. *'Sound Magic': August has the magical ability to hear a person's very soul, allowing him to tell what they are going to do next, and allows him to hear their thoughts. With it, August is able to foresee all of the attacks performed against him and react accordingly, countering them without effort. His mastery could easily affect even Cobra despite Cobra's considerable skill in applying it, allowing August to go as far as to mock Cobra for using the magic against him. *'Slowing Magic': August has the ability to use this time-affecting Magic, changing the way its targets perceive time. This kind of Magic makes August formidable at melee and short range, allowing him to evade most attacks performed against him. He is skilled enough to affect even other specialists of this magic, using it to easily counter Racer's incredible use of the magic and going as far as to mock him for being slow. *'Reflector(リフレクター Rifurekutā)': Reflector give August the ability to reflect, distort and twist all manner of objects, save for living things, such as human beings. August is extremely adept at this Magic, easily reflecting Macbeth's Spiral Pain. *'Crush (粉砕クラッシュ Kurasshu)': After being broken into pieces from Gildarts Clive as he used this Magic on him, August was shown to be able to not only reform himself, but to also direct his body in the same ordinate amount of pieces from the use of this Magic. *'Lightning Magic': August was capable of striking bolts of thunder strong enough to harm and cause Gildarts Clive, a fearsomely durable individual, visible pain. *'Immense Speed': August was highly fast, as he is able to dodge most of Gildart's attacks and even catch him off guard and hit him before he could react. *'Immense Strength': August has demonstrated incredible physical strength, blocking an attack from someone of Gildarts Clive's caliber that destroyed the Kardia Cathedral and then sending the S-Class Mage flying a considerable distance with a single punch. *'Immense Durability and Endurance': Although quite elderly, August displays amazing endurance and durability, as he is able to endure a lot of pain and lethal damage as well as shrug off powerful attacks, not seeming the least bit disadvantaged upon being pierced through the abdomen by what equaled a regular broadsword in width. Sometime later, however, Brandish shrunk the cut to a trivial size for him and indicated that this had been somewhat necessary. He also withstood Cana's full-power Card Magic spells and even Gildarts's tremendous attack without suffering any debilitating damage. *'Master Combatant': Although August primarily uses magic, he is also an incredibly compotent hand-to-hand combatant and skillful with his staff. He was able to not only counter Gildarts Clive, an extremely skillful martial artist, on equal footing but even overpower him, punching him away and stabbing him several times. Trivia *Due to his parents' shared curse and his uncle's time travel, August is chronologically younger than all three of his relatives but looks older physically. *His family ties to Zeref, Mavis, and Natsu were never revealed to anyone in the series. *August's age is never officially given, but he was conceived in August X697 and died in X792. This would mean that August was likely 95 years old. External links * . Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Elderly Category:Leader Category:Tragic Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Fanatics Category:Supremacists Category:Enforcer Category:Hypocrites Category:Pawns Category:Right-Hand Category:Monarchs Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Military Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Delusional